ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Story To Be Told
At a foggy mountain up in a castle in Dublin, Ireland Victor and Chris were searching for the Lochness’s monster’s whereabouts and where it could be seen after being told about the mission from Plumber Magister Cabre. “Chris, you never hear about the lochness monster or any of those weird stories. Do you think this is just a set up?” Victor said as he walked on the docks to an open lake. Chris grabbed his leather light brown jacket as it blew in the wind and said, “I lived in the sea for my whole life and have never heard of a sea creature called the Lochness monster. Although, we can’t leave. We have to keep searching. It took us 4 days to get over here considering SINCE WE HAD NO PLANE!” Victor took off his jacket and put it down on the ground. “Guess you’re right. Man, I’m tired. From getting on the ground, to searching for a mystical creature for more than 5 hours.” Victor looked up in the sky and then looked at one of the nearby castles. “Maybe we can rest for the night over in one of those castles!” Chris turned his head and looked straight forward. “Aw, yeah man. Let’s take a break.” Chris and Victor then started to walk over to the castle. The castle was all made out of stone, the front door looked medieval and the inside of the castle was completely all made out of marble. It had a waterfall right in the middle, and had rooms just like a motel would. Victor walked up to the door and started knocking. “Um, hello?” Victor asked. “Anybody there?” Then, the door gradually creaked open by itself to the inside. Victor then met a person at the front desk. She wore a red suit, with keys attached to her corduroy pants. Her look was stiff just like a zombie as if she was thinking about something. “Room 203, Victor Millenion and Christopher Lopher.” Victor and Chris both shook their heads then ran off because they both knew something was fishy about that woman. They got into their rooms with a wooden floor, two red beds and a fireplace on the left. Victor put his suitcase to the side and lay his head down. “Not the nicest castle, I would hope for.. but it’s okay.” Victor said looking at the blank, grey ceiling. “Chris?” Victor asked. He looked to the other bed and saw that Chris was completely knocked out with a sweater and a nice pair of sweatpants. Victor put his head down again and said, “Yeah, I guess I should go to bed too.” Victor comfied his pillow and drifted off to sleep. Later that night, a rumbling noise was heard. Then it was repeated. It was repeated again. Then again, and then again. Victor fell off his bed and stood up noticing that it was 3:30 in the morning. “Chris.” He whispered, trying not to make anyone awake in the darkness of the night. “Chris.” Chris put his head up and then crouched his eyes. “Victor? What are you doing?” Victor walked over to Chris’s bed and sat down. “I heard a noise, Chris. Did you hear it?” Chris put his head down and said, “No…” The noise came once again making a whole crash through the whole of the room. “WOAH!” Chris yelled. “ ‘Heck was that?” Victor went over to the wall and saw a huge mouth with sharp teeth and green skin with scales on the edges. “Uh, Chris.. let’s get out of here, you know, like NOW.” Victor said nervously. Victor and Chris both got out of the room, rushing down the halls. Chris fell down the hall and started to slide, due to the castle which was being cut in half. “I can’t see, Victor! Help!” Victor dialed his Evoltrix and became Porcushine. “Porcushine!” He ran and grabbed Chris. “Let’s get out of here. We have to hurry!” Victor and Chris got out of the castle as it started to fall down like an avalanche. “$59 for nothing?! Dang it!” Victor yelled. The monster then roamed it’s way to the front of the castle to meet the eyes of Victor and Chris. Victor then slapped the Evoltrix symbol on his chest again and became Reference. “Reference!” Victor yelled. He was a ghost-like floating white humanoid with Victor’s normal voice. “Chris, this is one of my new ones. I’ll show you all about him!” He said. Victor head popped out a small light white ball which zoomed into the monster’s mind as Victor’s mind became lit up by the lochness monster’s. “This is so awesome! I swapped bodies with the monster!” Chris scratched his hair. “Yeah, one thing. He has your body now.” Victor looked over to see his body being taken over. “HOW AM I A PUNY HUMAN?” The lochness monster said. Victor smashed his tail at the monster and he got flung into the cartilage. The monster tried to slap the omnitrix symbol on his chest to turn human, but the Evoltrix said, “Evoltrix could not detect master’s prescence. Shutting down all main controls.” The monster ran towards Victor, but Victor bit him right in the arm. “I bet I’m going to feel that soon.” Victor said in a different body. The monster fell to the ground, feeling knocked out. Victor grinned. “Now, Chris if you could do the honors.. gladly.” Chris controlled the shining, deep blue water to smack the blue ball out of the monster and into Victor which made him go back to his regular body, the monster vice versa. “I love this alien.” Victor said. He turned to human, and shortly the two took care of the monster. The green lochness monster was then being taken away in a plumber ship by Magister Cabre. Magister Cabre closed the main door to the purple and black disc like ship and said, “Victor, Chris, great job taking care of the monster. But in the recent hours, we received some news. More cryptids like that one are popping up all over the globe. This could be……the aliens vs. Cryptids war as they called it millions of years ago.” Victor and Chris gasped. Magister Cabre walked back to his ship and flew off. Victor looked at Chris and said, “Looks like we’ll have to deal with Kenny later. We’ve got myths to attend to.” Category:Episodes